


thirty-four degrees

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, Hank Anderson is a Good Friend, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor meets Nines for a date.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	thirty-four degrees

**Author's Note:**

> (day fifteen, prompt: snow)

It took months, but as of January 2039, Detroit had finally calmed down and become safer for Androids. Not entirely, of course. There were still several things trying to be worked out by Markus, Simon, Josh, and North as they pushed for more and more basic human rights to the court. But it had finally become peaceful enough in Detroit for Connor to ask out Nines on a date. He had been wanting to ask him for the longest time but had never found it safe enough for them to really go out, and by the time it was, he had never been able to muster the confidence to.

As they got closer, though, Connor had slowly built up the confidence, but there was a layer of apprehension he couldn’t seem to get rid of. That was until he’d seen Detective Reed flirting with Nines.

Realistically, he knew he had nothing to worry about, because Nines likely had more sense than to get together with someone as emotionally unstable and unwell as Gavin Reed, but the fact that there was still a chance of it happening made him uneasy. He also knew that Nines was allowed to be with whomever he wanted, but it didn’t make the jealousy he felt any less extreme.

So the day after he’d seen it happen, he’d asked Nines out, and Nines genuinely showed signs of interest. Beyond just the surprised look on his face, Connor could hear the rate of Nines’ thirium pump regulator pick up in speed and he showed some sign of excitement when they agreed on Saturday that weekend.

When the day came, Connor found himself nervous despite finally mustering up the courage to ask him out.

“It won’t be that bad,” he said to himself in the mirror. The encouraging sticky notes on his roommate Hank’s mirror were also somewhat motivating. He left the bathroom, sighing aloud and catching Hank’s attention from the couch. Hank got up, looking Connor over. His eyebrows raised.

“You look good,” Hank complimented. Connor smiled to himself shyly.

“Thank you,” Connor replied, and his nerves weren’t well hidden, apparently.

“Connor, it’s gonna be fine,” Hank huffed, walking over to Connor.

“I’m not so sure,” Connor sighed. “What if I mess it up? I don’t want to say something weird and then he isn’t interested at all anymore, he’ll just get with goddamn  _ Detective Reed _ .” He said the last couple of words with venom.

“Connor,” Hank said, talking slowly. Connor grimaced. He didn’t like being talked to like he was some child. “He doesn’t like Reed. He actually seems to hate the bastard.”

“Even so, I don’t want to mess this up.” Connor ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he’d actually taken from Hank.

“You won’t, Con,” Hank reassured, reaching over the back of the couch and grabbing a beanie. He tossed it to Connor. “It’s cold. 34 degrees out.”

“I can control my body temperature at will,” Connor protested, looking down at the beanie, and then up to Hank, whose eyes said  _ just take it _ . “But, thank you.” Connor put on the beanie and decided he did like the warmth it brought.

“It’s twelve,” Hank said, leaning on the back of the couch with his arms crossed. “You said your date’s at 12:30, I’d say you should get goin’ just to be safe.”

“Oh, you’re right.” Connor raised his eyebrows in surprise. He adjusted the hat on his head for a second and then took steps toward the door. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, kid. You’ll be fine,” Hank said, waving him off with a proud smile on his face. Connor nodded and opened the door, waving bye to Sumo as it closed behind him.

Connor took a cab to the place they’d agreed to meet, a park that was farther away than he thought. He realized he probably should have calculated how long it’d take, but luckily Hank had gotten him out the door early so he had plenty of time.

By the time he’d arrived, he still had ten minutes until the time Nines agreed to meet. He sat on a nearby bench, enjoying the quiet. It started snowing a couple of minutes in, distracting him from his browsing of the internet. He was grateful for the hat Hank had absentmindedly tossed him after all. At least his hair was protected from the snow, even if it fell in little white flecks onto his coat. He didn’t mind. It was pretty to look at.

And speaking of pretty to look at, it was then that Nines arrived early.

“Oh, Nines!” Connor stood up from the bench, only realizing afterward that he probably seemed much too eager.

“Hello,” Nines greeted, a shy smile on his face. “It’s snowing out. Do you still want to stay out here or would you rather me drive the two of us elsewhere?”

“That’s up to you,” Connor said and shrugged, trying to ignore the nervous sensation. He then understood the idiom that talked about butterflies in the stomach.

“I personally like the snow,” Nines said, holding out his hand. The two of them watched snowflakes fall onto the pad of his finger.

“I do too,” Connor agreed, his tone again making his nervousness evident.

“Sit back down,” Nines suggested, taking a seat on the other side of the bench. Connor did, sitting down next to Nines apprehensively. He let out a breath, watching as it fogged in front of him.

“It’s nice out here,” Connor said, turning to Nines. His face softened and a smile made its way on his features when he saw the way the snow fell in Nines’ hair. “Nines, you’ve got…” He reached out, deciding to act rather than finishing his sentence, and ruffled Nines’ hair. Snowflakes were sent back into the air and fell onto Nines’ face and shoulders. Connor wondered for a second if it was something he shouldn’t have done but then was proven wrong when Nines laughed.

Nines… laughed? It was a wonderful sound, really, and Connor couldn’t help but laugh too. Connor reluctantly started to move his hand from Nines’ hair, but Nines grabbed Connor’s wrist before he could put his hand back down. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. Connor’s lips parted and his hand reentered Nines’ hair, now petting him gently instead of roughly sending snow from his dark hair. When Connor gave him a questioning look, Nines shrugged, though it looked awkward.

“It feels nice,” Nines said simply, leaning into the touch slightly for emphasis. Connor smiled, not demanding nor wanting any sort of explanation beyond that. His hand remained there for a moment but eventually fell to his side despite not tiring. Connor’s small smile widened at the sight of Nines’ hair messy and covered in snow. “I think there’s something that’d feel nicer,” Nines murmured, seeming uncharacteristically shy. Connor leaned slightly to catch his eyes.

“What’s that?” Connor asked, a curl falling into his face. Nines leaned forward as well, surprising Connor with how close they were suddenly.

“Kissing you,” Nines whispered, looking into Connor’s eyes. It wasn’t phrased as a question, but Connor knew it was one and appreciated the forewarning.

“Please do,” Connor whispered back, his hand finding Nines’. Nines leaned further forward and their lips met, though Nines still seemed hesitant. Connor kissed him back, his lips moving against Nines’ in a way he hoped would rid his worries. It seemed to because Nines’ lips moved against his more ardently.

When they parted a couple of seconds later, Connor spoke.

“What made you decide to do that?” he asked, not sure if Nines had even shown any signs of interest prior to their kiss.

“Connor, really?” Nines laughed. “I’ve been wanting to do that since I met you.”

“Oh.” Connor felt dumb for not noticing any signals. He was usually good at noticing things like that, body language and unspoken words, and was always attentive. Nines was just generally harder to read, though his feelings likely got in the way. It made sense now, though, the excitement Nines had shown when Connor asked him out and the way he’d look at Connor for longer than was necessary. “I’m not really sure what…” Connor trailed off, though Nines seemed to understand what he was saying.

“Connor, would you like to go out with me?” Nines asked.

“We’re already ‘out’ though?” Connor asked. The grin spreading across his face ruined the innocent effect he’d tried to put on his words.

“You know that isn’t what I meant,” Nines muttered, smiling along with him.

“Of course I did,” Connor chuckled quietly. “The answer is yes, Nines.”

“Oh. Okay, that’s good, then.” Nines’ face was flushed blue. Connor admired how pretty Nines looked with snow falling into his messy hair and blush on his face for a moment.

“Yes, good,” Connor said, making a jab at Nines’ awkward reply.

“Hey, I’m nervous, okay?” Nines defended himself, though he laughed after at his own awkwardness.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Connor murmured, scooting himself closer to Nines and leaning on his shoulder. “It’s all okay, really.”

“Hm,” Nines hummed, leaning his head on Connor’s. “You’re right. It is okay.”

Connor smiled, watching the snow fall into the grass in the vacant park. He’d gotten himself nervous for nothing. It was all okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thanx for reading :-)


End file.
